


MP_LDWS: Three...Two...One...

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus ring in the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MP_LDWS: Three...Two...One...

Sirius moved inside Remus, feeling the other man clench and twitch around him. Even though it was freezing outside, the Potters' house was warm, full of end-of-the-year cheer. Beads of sweat stood out on their hips: droplets one moment, smeared lines the next, as Sirius thrust.

“Oh, Sirius, _please_...”

Sirius snatched Remus' wrist, frustrating its journey southward. He could tell Remus was close: his every muscle was taut. Beneath Sirius, Remus' back arched and tendons in his neck strained, seeking release.

“Few more seconds...”

The countdown started up outside the study door; faint voices chanting “twenty, nineteen, eighteen...” growing louder with every second.

Sirius' grip tightened on the desk, speeding up his strokes as he felt his own orgasm building. Remus cried out and clenched harder, face screwed up as he tried to stave off orgasm. He reached out for Sirius, wrapping slender, deceptively strong fingers around his forearm. Leaning down, Sirius kissed him, hips pistoning as Remus' heels dug into his arse.

“Eight, seven, six...”

“Wait, Remus...”

Remus came with a shout, clenching around Sirius. With a gasp Sirius' own orgasm was ripped out of him, and he stilled as his hot come poured into Remus. Cheers went up in the living room, and Sirius giggled into Remus' neck. “Listen, Moony: they're applauding our technique.”

After a groan and a feeble shove, Remus settled for pressing a kiss to Sirius' hair. “It _was_ a good way to ring in the new year.”

“–you two in here? Been secretive all – oh bollocksing hell! ”

Sirius didn't bother moving as the door slammed shut behind James, running his hands over one sweat-soaked nipple and smirking as Remus shivered under him. “Year's looking to end up same as always.”

Pressing a firm kiss to Sirius' ear, Remus whispered against it: “Good.”


End file.
